By Book, Blade, and Crest of Light
by Imhullu
Summary: Takes place during Night of Farewells, this story takes a closer look at Raven and Lucius making way through the legion of enemy assassins and the confrontation with Sonia, Lucius scolds his lord Raymond about his careless killing, and he doesn't care, as always. Until he sees the results of his actions firsthand from a green-haired mage. Bad summary legends.


_**~ By Book, Blade, and Crest of Light ~**_

_**WARNING: There are minor gore and blood ahead, with some minor swearing, don't read if you no likey, eh?**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fire Emblem if I did Sacred Stones would have had a follow-up game instead of whatever the hell Fates is supposed to be. Also, this is my first fic, tell me how I did.**_

Note: This takes place in that one chapter I can't remember with the water and that goddamn bishop with the berserk staff in the middle of OoT Water Temple_ hell_.

~ Chapter 1~

Regret

_R__aven_ winced as a myrmidon's steel _bit_ his arm, he quickly retaliated with a thrust to the neck, killing the assailant _instantly_. _Lucius_ frowned, "My lord _Raymond_, why didn't you spare his life? He may be the enemy, yes, but he is human just like _you_ milord."

Raven gave his signature _angry-but-not-angry scowl_ to his ally, "He scratched my arm, he will pay, just like that _pampered bastard of Ostia_ will in time." Lucius could see just a morsel of _regret _in his eyes, but only for a moment, he continued, "You're too _soft_, you _need_ a killer instinct, Lucius." he gazed, "They may be human, but they **are**_ Black Fang assassins_, they _signed up _to _kill_ people, it's about time they got a taste of their own _suffering_." Lucius blasted an enemy knight with a divine spell as Raven duelled with a mercenary. Raven gut kicked the man and _plunged_ his blade into their heart, killing yet another.

Hector flung his hand axe at a wyvern lord's skull, killing the rider and subsequently scaring off his mount from the _bloody fight._ Raven inwardly judged his axe form, reminding himself that Hector taught himself to fight, and if they ever crossed blades, Raven would have an _advantage_, as he had formal training from the marquesses _personal_ guard, back when Cornwell_ was still standing_ when he was only 9. His sister _Priscilla_ would cheer him on as Lucius absentmindedly wondered what's to come in the future _**if only he knew the impending destruction of their home at the hands of Ostia.**_ Raven _perished_ the thought, he was in a fight and he _had _to pay attention lest he gets an arrow to the head.

Lucius paid his respects to his fallen knight from before and the duo continued on the advance to "_that witch_" _Sonia's_ position as _Pent_ dodged bolting after bolting, the girl, _Nino_ and _**that creepy man**_ _he wouldn't dare ask the name of_ were holding off a paladin trying to get at the preoccupied Pent, Raven charged the man from behind and the hero _chopped_ the mounts back leg clean off, it _cried_ _a shriek of pure terror_ as the rider was bucked off and trampled by three legs limply running off. Raven _removed the rider's head from his body_ and so went the _last_ of Sonia's force. _'That poor horse,'_ Lucius sadly thought, _'it will probably bleed out in a minute…'_ Lucius _thought_ of scolding Raven, but was interrupted by a bolting spell hitting Pent directly as his wife screamed out his name in terror, Pent was slightly singed by the bolt, but Priscilla mended his wound quickly, and _Raven, Lucius, Louise, Pent, Priscilla, Kent, Wil, Canas, Oswin, Lyn, Eliwood, Hector, the creepy man, but most importantly_, _**teary-eyed Nino**_, who was burning _holes_ into Sonia with her furious gaze, Nino went to try and speak but was cut off by the man, "Don't waste your words on her, Nino. **She's a black-hearted monster**, she used Brendan as a _mere tool_ to control the fang as _**Nergal**_ wished so," The man paused "I have no words for her, she doesn't deserve any…" a high pitched laugh echoed in the old temple, Sonia eyed the two _dangerously_ "That's rich coming from you my sweet "Angel of Death". How about you join that _Reed bastard_ in his **grave **while I turn that _damnable child_ to ash, you all are** impure **beings, I'm _**perfect**_, Nergal said so" Sonia all but growled, but a gruff voice intercepted her next threat "I don't give a **damn** who you are, but what I _do_ give a_ damn_ about is removing that **ugly head **from your body" Raven stated matter of factly.

Raven drew his blade and went to feint a slash at her neck, she tried to jump back _but he already knew_ and swept her off her feet and tried to **plow** his blade into her neck but missed and only scraped her arm, she gave a _light_ sign of anger but said nothing.

She began casting a _fimbulvetr _spell at him but _he_ was already upon her with a slash at her tome arm, she let out a shrill cry as her arm _flew_ off into the water and dissolved into black dust. Lucius was watching the whole time and asked everyone not to interfere even with an angry Jaffar.

Raven started, "Not so perfect after all, huh?" he picked up the blue tome she dropped and threw it back towards Pent who caught it with a surprised expression. Sonia couldn't _formulate a word_ and Raven mentally smiled she _began_ chanting a teleportation spell but Lucius stopped her **right in her tracks** with a purge spell, _"I think not." Lucius chided_ and Raven quickly gave her a _stump for a neck before she could even respond_. Black liquid-esque dust _gushed _out as she faded, only one thing remained, a dusty scroll of paper,_ Lucius did not give a silent prayer for the fallen, she was an artificial monster, an unholy demon conjured from life essence._

_**She did not deserve a respite.**_

_Raven seemed to think the same thing_, as **"Eliwood's Elite"** returned to camp.

Nino was silently crying into Jaffar's cloak, he didn't seem to care though, he was more invested in Nino's _emotional distress,_ phony and_ evil_ mother Sonia may be, she _was still the only mother figure she had in her time with the fang._ She said that _Lloyd_ and_ Linus_ would hate her to no end for her actions, Jaffar said otherwise "There was no other choice. We did what we had to do, Nino…" she silently nodded, her tears stopping for a time before they came back again. Raven watched the two silently without a scowl on his face for once, he _just killed- no,_ _**mauled**_ the girl's only family _besides _Lloyd, but they'll likely have to cross swords with him anyway. So he for once in many years, let but one tear drop from his eye, Lucius suddenly spoke out of nowhere, but Raven wasn't startled, he had gotten used to Lucius' quiet presence over the years, "Did you just feel anything but anger for Ostia milord?" Raven instantly replied with a simple yet _tremendously_ effective,

"_No."_

Lucius paused and sensed he wanted to continue, "That girl has only one family member left, _and they aren't even related by blood…"_ Raven silently stated, "now that I think, she's no different than me…" Lucius was inwardly _**shocked**_ but kept a neutral expression, "Did you just feel… _compassion…or_ _was it..._ _**empathy?**__**"**_ Raven just _slowly_ nodded in response, Lucius displayed _utter wordlessness _if it was an emotion describable in _a__ny_ _form of language,_ Lucius _kindly_ left Raven to his thoughts by the war tent. He looked around, no one was that much up for conversation after what happened, but there were some_ whispers here and there_ about what he couldn't quite catch, but he was _damn_ sure it was about the girl…_ maybe_ he should try and console her… _no, bad idea,_ he was never good with that anyway, that would be more _Lucius' or Priscilla's thing than anything. _He looked for her _absentmindedly_ and he saw her making conversation with Wil as she mended and bandaged a gash in his leg, _courtesy of an axeman,_ otherwise, he felt at peace, it was nice not _constantly thinking __of__ revenge_ _for once…_

_**Maybe he should try doing that more often than not now.**_

xXx End of Fic xXx -

Notes:

\- I felt like writing a fic about Raven and Lucius, look at how it turned out, rate and review if you feel so inclined to do so. Cheerio!

\- Edited and fixed spelling, and spacing errors as of 3/12 2019.

\- Also fixed a issue where lore didn't add up, Raven would have to be 9 when Cornwell was pillaged.


End file.
